This invention relates to a flexible switch comprising a front sheet, having dome-like projected portions, a spacer sheet, a circuit member, and an adhesive sheet and a method for the flexible switch.
FIGS. 35 and 36 show the first embodiment of a related switch. In FIGS. 35 and 36, this related switch comprises a board 411, having a switching circuit (not shown) formed on a face thereof, an integral-type rubber switch unit 415, an integral-type key top unit 420, and a casing 413. The board 411, the integral-type rubber switch unit 415 and the integral-type key top unit 420 are fixedly secured by screws 412 to the casing 413 in a generally laminated manner.
With respect to the integral-type rubber switch unit 415, reference numeral 416 denotes rubber switch portions, reference numeral 416a denotes a flaring portion, and reference numeral 416b denotes an electrode. With respect to the integral-type key top unit 420, reference numeral 421 denotes key tops, reference numeral 422 denotes a numeral, a character, a sign or the like, reference numeral 423 denotes an arm, reference numeral 424 denotes a frame, reference numeral 424a denotes a longitudinal frame portion, and reference numeral 424b denotes a transverse frame portion. With respect to the casing 413, reference numeral 413a denotes openings.
FIGS. 37 and 38 show the second embodiment of a related switch. In FIG. 37, a plurality of switches 2 to 6 are mounted on an instrument panel 1 (which is one of component parts of an automobile), and are disposed at suitable positions around indicating meters 7. For example, the construction of the switch 2 will be described with reference to FIG. 38. This switch 2 comprises a circuit member 8, rubber switches 9 and 9, key tops 10, and a bezel 11.
The circuit member 8 comprises a rigid board 12, and a plurality of circuits 13 are formed on this board in desired patterns. Contacts 14 for the rubber switches 19, as well as a plurality of electrical function parts 15, are provided on the circuits 13. In FIG. 38, reference numeral 16 denotes an FFC, and reference numeral 17 denotes a connection portion of this FFC 16.
In the above construction, the circuit member 8 is mounted on the inside of the instrument panel 1 through the rigid board 12. The rubber switches 9 and 9 are mounted respectively on the contacts 14 and 14 on the circuit member 8. Further, the key tops 10 are mounted on the rubber switches 9 and 9, and then the bezel 11 is mounted on these key tops. The bezel 11 is fitted in an opening formed in the instrument panel 1. Design portions 18 are formed on the faces of the key tops 10 and bezel 11 by printing, ornamentation or the like.
The above first embodiment of the related switch has the following problems.
Firstly, the overall structure is complicated, and the thickness of the main component members in the laminating direction is large, and most of the parts are made of rigid materials, and therefore there are encountered problems that it is difficult to achieve the thin/lightweight design of the switch and that the degree of freedom with respect to the configuration is almost zero.
Secondly, there is encountered a problem that a region where the switch is installed (or mounted) is limited to a portion where a large receiving space or a flat-face configuration is available.
Thirdly, there is encountered a problem that the special and cumbersome fixing, utilizing locks, screws or the like, is required.
Next, in the above second embodiment of the related switch, when it is necessary to change the design portions 18, the printing, ornamentation or the like for the key tops 10 and the bezel 11 must be changed, and therefore there is encountered a problem that this change is complicated. For example, in the case where it is necessary to provide variations in accordance with the grade of an automobile, the design portions 18 must be changed in accordance with this variation, which invites a problem that the change becomes more complicated.
And besides, in the above related switch, the switch 2 (like the other switches 3 to 6) is thick, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the switch 2 can not be installed unless a large receiving space is provided at the inside of the instrument panel 1. Naturally, this problem is also encountered with the installation of an optional switch.
Furthermore, the above related switch has a problem that the switch 2 (like the other switches 3 to 6) can not be installed unless there is provided a flat face having no two-dimensional/three-dimensional face (In other words, there is encountered a problem that the installation portion is limited.).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flexible switch and a method for producing the same which increases the installation range, and has a thin/lightweight design and a high degree of freedom for the configuration, and facilitates the mounting, and enables the space-saving, and enable to reflects the design change and model change of a machine and motor or a like.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a flexible switch comprising:
an adhesive sheet;
a circuit member, provided on the adhesive sheet, and having an electrode;
a spacer sheet, provided on the circuit member, and having a through hole situated so as to correspond to the electrode on the circuit member; and
a front sheet, provided on the spacer sheet, and having a projected portion, in which a contact portion provided on an inner face of the projected portion is brought into contact with the electrode through the through hole in the circuit member when the projected portion is depressed; and
wherein at least one of the adhesive sheet, the circuit member, the spacer sheet, and the front sheet has flexibility.
Preferably, a form of the projected portion is shaped into a hemisphere.
Preferably, the flexible switch further comprising an external connection member, for electrically connecting the circuit member to an external member, and the external connection member provided on the circuit member.
Preferably, the external member is at least one of an automotive component and an automotive accessory.
In this configurations, when the projected portion is depressed, and is inverted inwardly, the electrode on the inner face of the projected portion is brought into contact with the contact on the circuit member through the through hole in the spacer sheet, so that the conductive condition is obtained. When the depressing of the projected portion is canceled, so that this projected portion is restored into its original condition, the conductive condition is canceled. Here, the spacer sheet functions as a member for preventing the excess deformation of the front sheet. The flexible switch includes the adhesive sheet, and has flexibility, and the circuit member has the external connection member. Therefore, the installation region is not limited to a portion where a large receiving space or a flat face-configuration is available, but the switch can be installed or mounted on a portion, such for example as a curved face. And besides, the fixing of the switch is effected merely by bonding the adhesive fixing face to the mounting member, and therefore the switch can be easily mounted.
Therefore, there can be provided the flexible switch of the invention in which the switch operating functions are obtained with the small construction and the simple structure, and besides the installation range is increased, and the thin/lightweight design is achieved, and the degree of freedom for the configuration is enhanced, and the mounting is easy.
Here, it is preferable that, the external connection member includes at least one of an edge connector terminal and a connector.
In this configuration, the electrical connection to the exterior is effected via the edge connector terminal or the connector.
Here, it is preferable that, the external connection member includes a wire connection circuit portion.
In this configuration, the electrical connection to the exterior is effected within the range of the length of the wire connection circuit portion extending outwardly from the circuit member body.
Preferably, the circuit member is provided on a first face of the adhesive sheet; and
a second face of the adhesive sheet opposed to the first face is covered with a release paper sheet.
In this configuration, the second face of the adhesive sheet is protected until the flexible switch is finally used. And besides, the flexible switch can be carried, with the release paper sheet provided on the second face of adhesive sheet.
Preferably, the front sheet is transparent.
Preferably, the front sheet is provided with an compatible external appearance portion; and
the compatible external appearance portion is provided on at least one of an inner face and an outer face of the front sheet.
In this configuration, the molded, transparent member is used as the front sheet, and the compatible external appearance portion, reflected the variations of design change and model change, is provided on the inner face of the front sheet, and the design change and the model change can be easily effected by replacing only the front sheet.
Preferably, at least one flat member situated so as to correspond to the through holes is provided on the front sheet.
Here, it is preferable that, the front sheet is transparent, and the compatible external appearance portion, formed on the inner face of the front sheet, is at least one of a printed portion and an ornamented portion.
In this configuration, the printing portion and/or the ornamented portion are changed by selecting the front sheet provided with the compatible external appearance portion, so that the variation-meeting range which is range of the design change and the model change can be increased.
Here, it is preferable that, the compatible external appearance portion includes a coating layer made of a synthetic resin, and the coating layer is formed on the projected portion of the front sheet.
In this configuration, the coating layer imparts a variation to the touch of the projected portion, and therefore the variation-meeting range can be further increased.
Here, it is preferable that, the compatible external appearance portion includes a sheet cover member and a depressing portion;
wherein the sheet cover member covers the outer face of the front sheet;
wherein the depressing portion is integrally formed with the sheet cover member; and
wherein the projected portion is accommodated in an inner side of the depressing portion.
In this configuration, the sheet cover member and depressing portion are changed by selecting the front sheet provided with the compatible external appearance portion, so that the variation-meeting range can be increased.
Here, it is preferable that, the compatible external appearance portion includes a key top member and a cover member;
wherein the key top member depresses the projected portion when the key top member is depressed; and
wherein the cover member covers the outer face of the front sheet while holding the key top member.
In this configuration, the member and the key top member are changed by selecting the front sheet provided with the compatible external appearance portion, so that the variation-meeting range can be increased.
Preferably, the flexible switch is attached on at least one of automotive components, and the automotive mounting portions include a face of a panel, a recess portion in the panel, an opening-closing member, a front face of an accessory, and a steering wheel.
In this configuration, the flexible switch can be mounted on at least one of the face of the panel, the recess portion in the panel, the opening-closing member, the front face of the accessory, and the steering wheel when this mounting portion has a two-dimensional/three-dimensional face.
Preferably, the front sheet serves for a bezel.
In this configuration, when the flexible switch is mounted on a mounting portion, the front sheet functions also as the bezel.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a method for producing a flexible switch, comprising the steps of:
providing an adhesive sheet, a circuit member having an electrode, and a spacer sheet having a through hole situated so as to correspond to the electrode on the circuit member, used respectively as common members; and
providing a first compatible front sheet having a first projected portion and a first external appearance;
providing a second compatible front sheet having a second projected portion and a second external appearance different from the first external appearance;
selecting either the first compatible front sheet or the second compatible front sheet in accordance with a design change and a model change;
mounting the circuit member on the adhesive sheet;
mounting the spacer sheet on the circuit member; and
mounting either the first compatible front sheet or the second compatible front sheet which is selected in the selecting step accordance with the design change and the model, on the spacer sheet.
In this method, the flexible switch can easily reflect the design change and the model change by selecting either the first compatible front sheet or the second compatible front sheet in the selecting step.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a flexible switch, comprising:
an adhesive sheet;
a first circuit member, provided on the adhesive sheet, and having a first electrode;
a first spacer sheet, provided on the first circuit member, and having a first through hole situated so as to correspond to the first electrode on the first circuit member;
a second circuit member, provided on the first spacer sheet, and having a second electrode situated so as to correspond to the first electrode of the first circuit member;
a second spacer sheet, provided on the second circuit member, and having a second through hole situated so as to correspond to the first electrode of the first circuit member; and
a front sheet, provided on the second spacer sheet, and having a projected portion situated so as to correspond to the second electrode of the second circuit member,
wherein the second circuit member is depressed by the projected portion through the second through hole so as to bend the second circuit member when the projected portion is depressed, so that the second electrode on the second circuit member is brought into contact with the first electrode through the first through hole; and
wherein at least one of the adhesive sheet, the first circuit member, the first spacer sheet, the second circuit member, the second spacer sheet, and the front sheet has flexibility.
Preferably, the second circuit member has an elastic member situated so as to correspond to the first electrode of the first circuit member; and
wherein the elastic member is depressed together with the second circuit member by the projected portion when the projected portion is depressed.
Preferably, a form of the projected portion is shaped into a hemisphere.
Preferably, the flexible switch further comprising an external connection member, for electrically connecting the first circuit member to an external member, and the external connection member provided on the first circuit member.
Preferably, the flexible switch further comprising an external connection member, for electrically connecting the second circuit member to an external member, and the external connection member provided on the second circuit member.
Preferably, the external member is at least one of an automotive component and an automotive accessory.
In this configurations, when the projected portion is depressed, and is inverted inwardly, the second circuit member is depressed by the projected portion through the second through hole so as to bend the second circuit member, so that the second electrode on the second circuit member is brought into contact with the first electrode through the first through hole in the first spacer sheet. Therefore the conductive condition is obtained. When the depressing of the projected portion is canceled, so that this projected portion is restored into its original condition, the conductive condition is canceled. Here, the second spacer sheet functions as a member for preventing the excess deformation of the front sheet. The flexible switch includes the adhesive sheet, and has flexibility, and the first and second circuit member has the external connection member. Therefore, the installation region is not limited to a portion where a large receiving space or a flat face-configuration is available, but the switch can be installed or mounted on a portion, such for example as a curved face. And besides, the fixing of the switch is effected merely by bonding the adhesive fixing face to the mounting member, and therefore the switch can be easily mounted.
Therefore, there can be provided the flexible switch of the invention in which the switch operating functions are obtained with the small construction and the simple structure, and besides the installation range is increased, and the thin/lightweight design is achieved, and the degree of freedom for the configuration is enhanced, and the mounting is easy.
Here, it is preferably that, the external connection member includes at least one of an edge connector terminal and a connector.
In this configuration, the electrical connection to the exterior is effected via the edge connector terminal or the connector.
Here, it is preferable that, the external connection member includes a wire connection circuit portion.
In this configuration, the electrical connection to the exterior is effected within the range of the length of the wire connection circuit portion extending outwardly from the circuit member body.
Preferably, the first circuit member is provided on a first face of the adhesive sheet; and
wherein a second face of the adhesive sheet opposed to the first face is covered with a release paper sheet.
In this configuration, the second face of the adhesive sheet is protected until the flexible switch is finally used. And besides, the flexible switch can be carried, with the release paper sheet provided on the second face of adhesive sheet.
Preferably, the front sheet is transparent.
Preferably, the front sheet is provided with an compatible external appearance portion; and
wherein the compatible external appearance portion is provided on at least one of an inner face and an outer face of the front sheet.
In this configuration, the molded, transparent member is used as the front sheet, and the compatible external appearance portion, reflected the variations of design change and model change, is provided on the inner face of the front sheet, and the design change and the model change can be easily effected by replacing only the front sheet.
Preferably, at least one flat member situated so as to correspond to the second through holes is provided on the front sheet.
Here, it is preferable that, the front sheet is transparent; and
wherein the compatible external appearance portion, formed on the inner face of the front sheet, is at least one of a printed portion and an ornamented portion.
In this configuration, the printing portion and/or the ornamented portion are changed by selecting the front sheet provided with the compatible external appearance portion, so that the variation-meeting range which is range of the design change and the model change can be increased.
Here, it is preferable that, the compatible external appearance portion includes a coating layer made of a synthetic resin; and
wherein the coating layer is formed on the projected portion of the front sheet.
In this configuration, the coating layer imparts a variation to the touch of the projected portion, and therefore the variation-meeting range can be further increased.
Here, it is preferable that, the compatible external appearance portion includes a sheet cover member and a depressing portion;
wherein the sheet cover member covers the outer face of the front sheet;
wherein the depressing portion is integrally formed with the sheet cover member; and
wherein the projected portion is accommodated in an inner side of the depressing portion.
In this configuration, the sheet cover member and depressing portion are changed by selecting the front sheet provided with the compatible external appearance portion, so that the variation-meeting range can be increased.
Here, it is preferable that, the compatible external appearance portion includes a key top member and a cover member;
wherein the key top member depresses the projected portion when the key top member is depressed; and
wherein the cover member covers the outer face of the front sheet while holding the key top member.
In this configuration, the member and the key top member are changed by selecting the front sheet provided with the compatible external appearance portion, so that the variation-meeting range can be increased.
Preferably, the flexible switch is attached on at least one of automotive components, and
wherein the automotive mounting portions include a face of a panel, a recess portion in the panel, an opening-closing member, a front face of an accessory, and a steering wheel.
In this configuration, the flexible switch can be mounted on at least one of the face of the panel, the recess portion in the panel, the opening-closing member, the front face of the accessory, and the steering wheel when this mounting portion has a two-dimensional/three-dimensional face.
Preferably, the front sheet serves for a bezel.
In this configuration, when the flexible switch is mounted on a mounting portion, the front sheet functions also as the bezel.